Playing Dress Up
by WhiteRoseDancer
Summary: Both Hermione and Ron have feelings for each other, but they're just to stubborn to admit it. They disguise and dress up there feelings for each other, unwilling to admit anyhting. Until two people step in to try to speed things up.
1. Bad Moods and Breaking Alarm Clocks

**Chapter 1: Bad moods and Breaking Alarm Clocks**

Beep Beep Beep Be- 

_**Smack!**_

Beep Beep Be- 

_**SMACK!**_

_Beep Be-_

**_SMACK!_** The alarm clock stopped beeping at me. I wasn't sure if I had broken the clock or just turned it off, either way I really didn't care.

"Damn alarm clock! Why won't you shut the bloody hell up!" I growled get more irritated by the minute.

Now sitting up in my bed, the I looked at the alarm clock that had gotten me up early and made me mad.

**5:00 A.M. **

The red numbers on the clock face glared back at me. I just glared back.

"Who could've done this?" I pondered for a second. Then the answer hit me like a big, black bludger. "Ginny."

The fifteen-year-old witch had done this. I had stayed up late last night chatting with Ginerva Weasley and she probably thought this would've been a funny joke. Well, she was wrong. It had to be Ginny. Both Harry and Ron know better than to wake me up this early in the morning, especially during summer vacation.

I stretched her arm up in the air and yawned. I just then realized how tired I really was. I would have deal with Ginny later. Now I would get her nine hours of well deserved sleep where the man of my dreams awaited me. And when I say "The man of my dreams" I DO NOT mean Vicktor. I mean a certain red headed, talented, sexy, smart, bold ( The list goes on and on) bloke whom I am madly in love with.

This time when I woke up, it was peaceful. I eloquently stretched, and rubbed my eyes. I was unusually quiet for being in the Burrow, where there was ALWAYS some sort of noise or another. And right as I thought that none other than Miss Ginerva Weasley appeared at my door.

"Get a nice PEACE filled start this morning?" The petiete witch asked, trying, much to her failure, to look innocent.

"I did have a nice sleep until a LOUD noise woke me up, and that wouldn't stop until I broke the alarm clock. Thanks, Gin, but other than that I had a serene sleep, filled with marvelous dreams." I stopped, and sighed as my thoughts took off, leading me to that same bloke who filled my dreams by night and most of my day dreams during the day.

"Who? About _Ron?_" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." I said, glaring Ginny down.

"And so did I." said the Boy-Who-Lived- and -also -was- always- being-snogged- by -Ginny said, pushing my door WIDE open.

"Oh, shit." I muttered looking into the amused face of Harry James Potter as my face went through ten shades of red in aproximatley 2.3 seconds.


	2. Dancing Around His Secret

Hey guys! Well, Chapter Two is FINALLY up. Sorry it took so long, I had it posted but for some unknown reason, my computer deleted it and now I have to re write it yet again. Also, sorry chapter one was so short, to me it looked a lot longer than it actually was. COME ON GUYS! _I NEED REVIEWS!_ So read and review! I know people are reading my story because I've had 97 hits, so I know you guys are out there! Anyway, read review and ENJOY!   
Chapter 2: Dancing Around His Secret 

"Don't worry 'Mione. I knew you liked Ron. I won't tell." Harry said, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, right." I muttered looking down at my feet, "Besides I never even said that I like Ron nor have I admitted that I do have dreams about that daft bloke." Oh crap, I DID NOT just say that.

"Then you do!" Ginny said, smiling triumphantly.

"

I won't tell, don't get your knickers in a bind." Harry said, looking slightly amused.

Then, a snort of laughter escaped from Ginny overly large, over used mouth.

"Do you find this amusing, Miss I'm- lucky –Hermione- hasn't- used- illegal -magic -to kill –me- yet?" I glared at my red- headed friend. If looks could kill… "Because I remember when Ron told your secret to Harry…"

Ginny looked innocently back at me, " But it ended up working out right, now didn't it? Because as far as I'm concerned Harry is now my official boyfriend."

"I really do HATE to interrupt this important row, but, Hermione, Ron likes you, too." And with a last solemn look, Harry turned and walked away.

"It's true." Ginny just HAD to get her piece in.

"No, not possible Gin, because all that moron thinks of me is that I'm one of his bloody best mates."

"But he DOES like you, more than I friend." The petite witch said looking like I was the idiot in the room.

" No, it's not, and furthermore, I refuse to believe that Ron, who has no emotion whatsoever, and can't and never will understand girls, can harbor any feelings, outside of any platonic ones, for anyone, especially me." I took a deep breath and waited for Ginny's unacceptable response to my bloody brilliant speech.

"Believe what you will, but I know the truth. Ron _loves_ you. You won't admit it though. You're scared. You're afraid. You're dancing around his "deep, dark secret" AND YOURS TOO!" Ginny gave me one last glance and walked out of my room, shutting the door gently behind her.

"I wish that I could believe that Gin, I really do, but I can't believe it. No, I won't. No, I just can't!" I whispered, even though Ginny was gone, and way out of earshot.

Later at breakfast, I instantaneously knew something was up. And it wasn't the sky, either. Ginny was being WAY to sweet for her own good, and Harry was looking a little smug. Normally, I would think it was something going on between Sweetie and Mr. Smug over there, but the fact that Ron's face was all red and the fact that he wouldn't look at me meant that The-couple-whom-I'm-about-to-kill had said something.

Once I had caught both their eyes, I raised my eyebrows in question. Both of them smirked and continued eating and chatting normally, as if nothing was wrong.

I looked at the other occupants at the table. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George are the people of who looked back at me. They all looked normal, as if they knew nothing, especially any secrets of mine. Everyone except for Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Poor Ron, his face was still very red. Ginny and Harry knew something. I would deal with them later. Beware.

I was deep in thought, when I was shook out of it by a table SLAMMING against my stomach. I realized that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone as were Fred and George. I tuned into the conversation.

"STOP LYING GINNY! It is NOT true." The absolutely adorable, sexy, cute (sorry!) bloke screamed, his face completely red, "You too, Harry!"

"Gin's telling the truth, you know." Harry pointed out, a sly grin crossing his handsome (guilty.) features.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." Ron said, storming out of the kitchen, presumably to his respective room.

Once he was out of earshot, Ginny filled me in. As is I needed to be filled in! They had told my secret and I am going to kill them with my bare hands!

"… It is SO funny to tease Ron about the Cannons. But you do think that he should be happy that we told him the Cannons were in the finals…"

"Even if it's not true, " Harry stated, smiling, the glimmer of happiness showing in his eyes. " I don't think that the Cannons will EVER get that far!"

My face must've shown relief, because Ginny laughed saying, "You thought we told Ron that you lik-"

"Shut it Ginerva!"

I pretended to look down, but I saw Ginny Weasley smile and slip Harry a wink.

"Harry, right now I'm going to quote you, but I'm going to change one little word." I paused for a dramatic effect. " I saw that."

"But- no- how'd- I didn-" Ginny stuttered, finally deciding for once to shut up.

I stood up gave each Harry and Ginny one last look and ran off to my room.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! You may be wondering why I haven't posted Chapter 3 yet. Well, I have written it and I am working on Chapter 4, but I have been grounded off the computer for a while and just now am I allowed to get back on. Sorry for any inconvenience! Patience is a virtue!**


	4. Trying To Find The Snogging Couple

Hey! I hope you guys liked Chapter 2. The weird part is that I wrote it, and posted it, and then out of nowhere, the computer deleted it, so those who have this story on your alert list might be a little confused. For the new chapter 2, I wrote pretty much what I had the first time, but I added some things, so I thought the second chapter two was A LOT better. So read chapter 3 and then review I love hearing what you guys think, both negative and positive! (Even though in my whopping total of 7 reviews there was nothing negative YAY …) Well, Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters or much of anything for that matter, but I can wish can't I? (Hopeful look)_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Trying To Find The Snogging Couple 

I was surprised to find that and Harry didn't follow me upstairs, but rather, stayed in the kitchen. Eating. Probably scheming, too.

A few moments later, I stood up off my bed and wiped my tears away. I opened my door to go to the loo to look at how I looked (probably bad, high humidity + curly hair BUSH **and **a tear streaked face.) (**A/N: Any fellow curly haired girls know what I mean? Poor us, being schemed against by our hair 24/7. A most times, losing war.) ** There, standing before my red eyes, was none other than Ginerva Weasley looking pointedly emotionless.

"How could you do this to me, Gin? All this you entirely YOUR FAULT!" I shook my head and closed (more accurately, slammed) the door in the offending face.

I walked back over to my bed and plopped down.

"One, two, three…." I counted softly.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

****Right on cue, Ginny started to pound down my solid oak door, no magic needed. I wasn't going to talk to Ginny face to face, so I would have to yell stuff through the door.

What I _wanted _to say was, ""Go away and never talk to me again, you bloody lying git." I figured that was a little harsh, though, you never know when I would need to-

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

-talk to her.

"GO AWAY!"

The door opened, revealing a slightly irate redheaded witch. She walked in.

"I never said you could come in."

"So? Anyway, we need to talk."

"So…. talk. You have thirty seconds before I shove you out of my room and magically seal my door permanently." I was getting more and more annoyed by the second. (As if no one could already tell.)

"Well, this is kinda private but you need to hear this. That wink you saw, it wasn't to say ' She'll never know we told Ron' it was me reminding him about his wanting to meet and 'hang-out' after breakfast. That was all." She finished lamely.

"Sure." I retorted sorely. "Now ahead and go meet Mr. Boyfriend wherever you "planned" to meet him" For some reason I added air quotes around the word planned. Actually, I knew why I did. I didn't believe a darn word that was spilling like water from Ginny's large pie hole.

"I'm sure he waiting for you."

"He probably is."

"Not."

Then I pretty much shoved Ginny out of my room and shut the door. Many thoughts flooded into my mind at the same moment. Great. Time for some "mind filing."

"What if Ginny's telling the truth?" "What if Ginny's lying about the whole bloody thing?" "What if some parts are the truth, but some are lies?" "No matter what the situation, what am I going to do about it?"

Bloody. I had gotten myself into some trouble, hadn't I? I had some choices to make. I could believe every thing Ginny had said. Or I could believe that the whole things were a bunch of lies. Or I could prove that Ginny was lying and/or telling the truth. Or I could do absolutely nothing and watch, as I get embarrassed beyond comprehension. I figured that it was in my best interest to do something. But what?

Hoping for some inspiration, looked outside my window and into the Burrow's back yard. The sun was high in the sky. I figured it was about noon, but of course I couldn't be sure, because my alarm clock was broken, all thanks and praise to Ginny.

Outside, my eyes met a most common and relaxing sight. Six figures playing quidditch. I instantly recognized Ron, Harry, George and Fred, but I couldn't figure out who the other two were. One had long (looked like red) hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Right off the bat I knew it wasn't Ginny. The older Weasley brothers, no matter how much they loved and protected Ginny, they never let her play quidditch with them.

Duh! It was Bill and Charlie. I almost (okay, I did) forget that they were coming home to the Burrow today.

Even though quidditch wasn't my all-time favorite thing, I still enjoy watching them. Well, there was always the reason of Ron being there…. But there wasn't as much violence as a quidditch match at Hogwarts.

Lost in thought, I was yanked out when one of the twins had apparently gotten mad at Charlie at hit a bludger at him. Charlie ducked and it ended up hitting poor Ron. Ron's nose started to bleed and in a few moments had swollen up three times its normal size. With a wave of his wand, Bill made the bleeding stop and the swelling go away. Maybe I was wrong about the violence in the games that took place at the Burrow after all.

Ron's eyes flashed over to my window. As soon as our eyes met, we both looked away hurriedly. I walked away from my window and sat down on my bed. My legs hung down the side of the bed. My heart skipped a beat when my calf brushed against something stuck in between the mattresses. It was my journal. **(A/N: The in between the mattresses hiding spot is a bad one! I've hid my journal there before and my sister found it and read it and blabbed some of my "deep and dark" secrets to her friends and other people of some degree of importance. But I was only like 10 so my secrets weren't so MAJOR. Well, to me they were but not any more. Moral of the story NEVER hide a journal/diary in between the mattresses, that's the first place people look!  ) ** For laughs, I opened it and read the page that it had opened to.

December 23

Bloody prat! Ron can't seem to keep that retched rat of his away from Crookshanks! Then, when Scabbers gets hurt, he blames it on me! What an idiot.

But for some reason I am madly in love with the bloody moron. He is just so _dreamy_. Speaking of dreamy people, Ginny just walked in. She is in a daze and her lips are very swollen. Seems like her and Harry have finally gotten together. And it's about time, too. Better put this away and listen to Ginny ramble on and on about her encounter with Harry. I'll write more later.

-Hermione

That last line in that entry reminded me about the earlier on goings and the decisions that I need to make pretty quickly.

As I sat there pondering my next move, it hit me, to find out if Ginny was telling the truth, I would try to locate Harry and Ginny, that would prove whether Ginny was lying or telling the truth. I figured that when Harry said 'hang-out' it probably meant that they would be snogging- right about now. I would have to try to find the snogging couple.

This plan of mine was as sly and devious and as un-Hermione-ish as they came. I was shocked that I was actually going to go through with it, but I had to. It was the only way to save my love life or lack thereof.

If I was going to snog someone, where would I go? It would have to be somewhere private, no doubt. (Well, duh!) I assumed that the bedrooms were a no-go, because every just barges in, they never knock, but then again who knows? I mean, Harry can be a little daft at times. **(A/N: Don't you readers agree? Nothing against boys, but boys can be undeniably stupid at times) **

After only a moments pondering, I gave up on trying to guess what room they were in and just look in every room in the Burrow.

I started my "awesome adventure" down in the kitchen. To my surprise (as if!) they obviously weren't there. The only person that was there was Mrs. Weasley staring down into her cup of tea, while the dishes behind her magically washed themselves.

Not to waste any more time, I quickly walked into the living room. There, my eyes met a quite amusing sight. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Percy were there…. watching television. Well, actually, Percy was in the corner, reading a book, but was in the room with everyone else, no less.

"Hey 'Mione! Look what Dad brought home from work! It's a muggle Tell-Lee's-Vision." Ron said pointing to the black box in the center of the room.

"I know what it is, Ronald." I said, rolling my eyes, "And it's a television, or a T.V. for short."

"No, it's a Tell-Lee's-Vision, Hermione."

"SHHH!" a chorus of irritated voices sound throughout the room. The brother's quickly glared at us and then quickly fixed their eyes back on the television show they were watching. I recognized the show almost immediately- Videogame Vixens on G4.

"I still don't know what these 'video games' are…"

"Who bloody gives a care! There are hot girls." One of the twins said in a awed voice, eyes never for a second leaving the 'intriguing" show.

"Shut the hell up!" The other twin literally screamed.

Great. With that, that _show_ on Ron won't even give me a second glance. I mean who needs a bushy hair know it all when you can watch video game characters? I swear they are the muggle version of veela, drawing attention from males all over the world. Humph.

Which brought me back to my important search for Ginny and Harry.

"Oh yeah, Hermione," George added, "If you see a door, heavy oak, with Fred and mine initials, leave it alone, and whatever you do, DO NOT OPEN IT!"

"Why not? What's in that room? It better not be something illegal. I might just have to have a word with your mother about this." Even though I doubted George would give a care that I told his mom, I had to throw that threat into this conversation.

"It is a lab for that shop. It can be dangerous of you don't know what you're doing with our developing products. So just don't go in there, alright?"

I highly doubted that. I knew that they have a lab both in the back of the shop and in their old bedroom, but I was in a hurry to find Ginny and Harry, so I just said, "Okay" and left.

Then it all clicked. Harry (maybe Ginny) had asked one of the twins to conjure an extra room in the house especially for Harry and Ginny. I know that is possible, because that is how I have my own room in the Burrow this summer. That new addition to the house was where Ginny and Harry were/

Sure enough, at the top of the stairs, there was a thick wooden door with both the twins' initials ornately carved into it. But do I dare intrude on Harry and Ginny's private space? Of course, I mean, I have been acting un-Hermione-ish all day, so why stop now?

I took a deep breath and walked quickly to the end of the hallway until I reached the thick door. I was about a foot away from the slightly ajar door when I heard a moan. It most likely was coming from the over-used mouth of Miss Weasley. I crept right up next to the door.

I squatted down, holding the crystal doorknob, so as to keep my balance. I looked in. A sweet scene met my honey brown eyes. The hero and the gorgeous girl sharing a sweet, passionate, snog. Everything always works out this way. The happily-ever-after ending. If only…..

Then I realized that I, Hermione Jane Granger, had been proven wrong. Oh, well. Alas, I am only human.

I began to sit down, but I forgot that my hand was on the doorknob, so when I plunked onto the hard ground, the heavy door shut with a loud boom.

I had heard a gasp from Ginny and footsteps approaching the door.

"Oh, crap!"

I stood up and ran down into my room, closed the door, flopped onto the unmade bed, picked up and random book, opened it to a page in the middle and began to read when Harry and Ginny walked into my room

"Hey guys! What's up?'

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said, trying to sound serious, all the while a smile was playing at his slightly swollen lips.

Oh, great.

_**CRAP!**_


	5. Harry and Ginny's Allies

**Okay, by now you should realize that when ever I finish typing a chapter in this story, the computers delete it or something else like that happens. I am good with computers, but am most times just plain unlucky (with everything) so I finish typing Chapter Four on my laptop. Then I save it on a floppy disk (my laptop doesn't have the internet- yet- I am working on it with the parents) so I can go to our desk "family" computer and post it. The next morning I go and I can't find the stupid disk. So I am re-typing Chapter 4 all over again. ARG! But as always, read and review, and mostly, ENJOY! **

**P.S. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, my family was pretty much doing some belated spring cleaning. All the while redoing my room (still not done…) And we had a garage sale, so I have been a little (a little? Yeah, right, a lot) preoccupied. And I am going out of town for a week, so I might not get very much done. I hope not though, because I will have computer/ internet access, even if it is a little restricted…. ANYWAY, onward to chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, my name would be Joanne Kathleen (J.K.) Rowling, but that's not my name so I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Are you happy now!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where were you the past ten minutes?" Ginny inquired, looking on the brink of exploding.

"In here, reading." I held up the random book that I had just picked up moments earlier. I tried to look innocent, but I don't think it worked on Ginny- or Harry for that matter.

"Ginny, stay here and watch Hermione, I need to talk to few people. Don't worry though; I am not leaving to go chat with Ron." Harry turned on heel. Harry James Potter had left the room.

"I told you I was telling the truth." Ginny said smiling.

"I personally still think you are lying, since I have no proof besides your word that you are telling me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So, to me you are still nothing except for a liar!" I tried not to blow my cover, but I felt that Ginny could see right through it like an invisibility cloak.

My wooden door then creaked open revealing a smiling Harry, and behind him was Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Percy couldn't make this, um, _meeting_. He is otherwise preoccupied."

"What he really means is that Ron is currently trying to beat Percy at chess, an impossible endeavor in my mind." George butted in. A murmur of agreement came from the rest of the Weasley brothers.

I looked over at Charlie, who had his wand out and pointed in my direction. He whispered an incantation, so all I heard was a whisper. Darn it!

"What the bloody hell did you just do?" I literally screamed. Did I just _say_ that? But I thought that I had thought it. How could this be? It is like someone _made_ me say the truth and exactly what I was thinking.

'What? Did Miss Perfect just swear?" Fred pretended to be utterly shocked, but I could see right through is "performance."

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about what you think?" Aha. I figured it all out. Bill cast a spell to make me spill my innermost thoughts and to tell the WHOLE freaking truth. Great.

"So, Hermione," The Weasley witch started, voice dripping with fake sweetness, "Do you like Ron." A triumphant smirk crossed her features.

""Like him? I bloody love the drop dead sexy bloke. He's all I think or dream about. Oh- DID I JUST SAY THAT? In front off all you insufferably nosy people? Crap."

"AHA! You LOVE my brother, but of course, I knew it all along."

"But how do you really define love? I mean, I certainly like Ron, but where's the cut off between liking and loving some one? Or loving them as a friend? Or a brother? Or liking them? As a friend? As a brother? Or more? What defines love?"

"You, Hermione, smartest witch in your year, should know EXACTLY what I mean. Do you like Ron as a friend or as more than a friend?"

'I could just love him like a brother."

"I GIVE UP!" The annoyed witch yelled, glaring at me.

"I don't." Harry stepped up. "Hermione, do you love Ron or like him?"

"Love." I said, not realizing the full impact of my words, until they were out in the open.

"Heart wrenching confession, Hermione. I think I'm going to tear up." Harry laughed, barely able to breathe. He nodded is head, trying to gain control of his laughter.

"Hey Bill!" Ginny yelled, "Lift the charm!"

"Wait, I want to ask one more question." I looked to see the owner of the voice. I was not surprised to see the lovely owner was none other than our very own Fred.

I sighed. "Fine, one question. Now, OUT WITH IT!" I braced myself, not wanting to reveal another of my many secrets.

"Now, if you and our dear Ronnikins ever do admit your feelings for each other, what do you plan to do with him?" An evil grin spread over his face.

Right away, I knew that I couldn't possibly answer that question. I mean it is so personal, but I highly doubt that Fred cares whether or not the question was personal. If I answered the question truthfully, they would make fun of me so much that it would kill me (not literally, of course) I had to try and resist the charm.

_'Tell them the answer. There is no way of this, so you might as well tell them an get it over with.' _Egged the annoying voice inside my head that I knew very well to be the charm itself trying to work on me.

No.

_Yes_

No!

_NOW!_

Never.

I was down on my knees fighting the mental pain that was pushing me to tell a deep secret of mine. My head was pounding, feeling as if it was going to split in half. Then, with out a trace, all the head splitting pain went away. I stood up and brushed some of the dirt off. I HAD BEATEN THE CHARM! Finally, I was ready to answer the question.

"I do not know what I would do with your brother if we ever did 'get together', and if for some reason I did, I wouldn't share that_ personal_ information with you so easily. In fact, I wouldn't tell most of you at all!"

Ginny swore not so quietly. I smiled victoriously in response. She scowled.

"Obviously you can't lift the charm because I have already beaten it." I admit, I was being a little arrogant, but after spilling some of my secrets, I deserved to be arrogant. Ginny looked as if she wanted nothing more than to kill me- screw wands.

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the house; startling all of us.

"We're coming." "Coming" "One minute" was the varied responses that Mrs. Weasley received back. As I walked out of the room into the hallway I noticed happily that Ron and Percy had joined us. When Ron saw me he said hello and walked away quickly. Even though he was ahead of me, I noticed that the tips of his ears were turning pink.

_'Maybe he does like me. I mean why else would he blush?' _The bloody bugger of an annoying voice rang inside my mind.

_'No, I know he doesn't like me. He couldn't possibly.' _ The more sensible side of me argued with my other half. I sighed, feeling very melancholy.

Let me be the very first to tell you: lunch was quite the affair. The presence of Bill, Charlie, Fred and George not exactly helping my cause any. Percy was there, but he really didn't affect the matter any. To be blunt, Percy was just- there.

To my right was Ginny and beside her was, to my non-existent surprise was Harry. They were chatting as if there was no tomorrow. Ah, yes, and of course, holding hands. If only Ron hold my hand. But then again, that would mean that he would have to actually like me, which of course, is completely and utterly impossible. Wha-

I was yanked out of my thoughts by none other than (insert here a squeal of excitement) Ron, but he was only wanted to ask me to pass the bread basket. How could I even get think, even if it was only for a bloody nanosecond, that he could possibly want something, anything else? Reluctantly, I passed Ron the bloody basket full of stupid bread.

I looked down at my delicious plate of food. My hands were on either side of the chipped, white plate. I noticed for the first time that the table was extremely crowded. All the Weasley's were present plus me and Harry. Each plate was about ½ an inch away from the ones lined up next to it. Ron's hand slipped into mine. I turned- BLOODY HELL! Ron's hand just wasn't on top of my hand; he purposely slid his hand _into_ mine. It felt natural as our fingers entwined within each other. This would be perfect, if the whole table hadn't stopped eating and stared at us, mouths hanging open. Not wanting to disrupt the on goings of my hand, I picked up my fork with my other hand and continued to eat, as if there was nothing interesting going on. At least on the outside, inside my mind was going crazy celebrating and trying to decipher what was going on between Ron and I. I shot a glance toward Ginny, but was to preoccupied whispering to Harry to notice little (yeah, right) old (not that old!) me. Darn it! They were obviously discussing me and Ron and our hands and possibly more. I mean, if you're going to talk about somebody, at least make sure you don't stare at them every other second.

Wait! Where was George? No, it was Fred that was gone. Never mind, it was one of the twins that was gone. But where could they be?

"Hold hands much?" Our hands flew apart. Ah, yes, there was the missing twin. Right there, behind us. But the voice I heard wasn't his. It was a female's voice. It was… Wait! It couldn't possibly be! I turned around, and to my displeasure, it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you guys think? Review me and tell me your opinion! Sorry this chapter is a little short, for my entertainment, I had to end it on a cliffhanger.  Don't worry, I'll hurry up on Chapter 5: Ronald Weasley Does NOT Flirt (Nor Does He Know How To)**


	6. Ronald Weasley Does NOT Flirt

**Hey! Well, there is not much to say, except to read and then review. So without further ado, it is my pleasure to present to you Chapter 5: Ronald Weasley Does NOT Flirt (Nor Does He Know How To) Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry that this is the first update in months. I apologize. I am very busy, trying to complete hours of homework, and balance flute, tap, jazz, ballet, pointe, basketball, youth group, TVC, volleyball and Soccer, so I have been so busy. And to top it off, my laptop broke, and everything on it was deleted, so when it was finally fixed, I had to rewrite EVERYTHING! AH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own the plot and the words that are on this page. I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING! YAY!**

**-------------------------------------------**

"W- Wha- What are you doing here?" I asked her feeling sick to my stomach. I just knew a blush was rapidly covering my face.

Professor McGonagall smiled down at me and then turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Sorry I'm late for lunch, Molly." My favorite teacher gave one last glance at me and walked around the table and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley, across from me.

I looked over at Ron. He had his face shoved to his plate; his face beet red. I looked down at my plate; there wasn't a lot of food on it so I shoved it down. I was so embarrassed about being caught holding hands with my crush and one of my best friends by my favorite teacher. I stood us and walked quickly to my room.

What am I going to do? I mean this is my head of house, my favorite teacher. Plus, I had a reputation to withhold. I mean, seriously, if you look at the past day, fate is completely and utterly against me, because it keeps dealing all the bad cards to me.

I was so wrapped up in blaming fate for every bad thing that had happened today, that it startled me completely when Ginny walked in my room.

"He likes you." I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"Hermione."

"What?" I replied, a tad on the harsh side, I must admit.

"Ron really likes you, Hermione, but he totally thinks that you don't like him and that you are just extremely annoyed by him."

I snorted.

"Well, this obviously isn't going any where." With a final "humph" from Ginny, she left me lying on my bed with my face buried in the soft pillow.

I laid down in the warm sand, the sound of the rolling waves my lullaby. My (gasp) bikini fit perfect over my long, lean, tan body. My hair curling softly, tumbling down my back. I stood up. There Ron was, his muscular body clad in blue swimming shorts. He ran his hand over my arm, catching his hand in mine.

Gently, he pressed his soft lips on mine, then carefully pulled away as we began to walk, the waves washing over our feet.

Expertly Ron pulled me down into the sand (A**/N: No, they are NOT going to shag. Abstinence is something I strongly believe in and I don't think Hermione, or Ron for that matter, would do something like that. I am not however, trying to get you to believe the same thing as I do. It is my opinion and it doesn't have to be yours) ** He pressed his lips against mine, softly at first and then harder and harder.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron."

Ron shook my shoulders.

"Hermione."

"Uhhhhh…."

"Hermione!"

I was looking at Ron, but in the blink of an eye, he disappeared and in his place was Ginny. Ginny's smirking face. That's it, I am going to bewitch a shirt that says 'I hate fate' big and large for EVERYONE to see.

"Did you have a nice daydream?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a blush rising rapidly on my face.

"Yes, you were moaning like there was no tomorrow. And you said, I quote you, 'I love you, Ron' end quote." As Ginny said this, she made air quotes with her fingers on either side of her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

I rolled over, as I rolled my eyes. Ginny gave me a desperate look and sighed. "Fate hates me, I hate fate."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You're playing the blame game."

"Whatever."

"Yep, whatever."

"Ron! You don't understand. She LOVES you." An exasperated Harry said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm not falling for that. I'll just get hurt." Ron shook his head.

"You sound like a girl with all that 'I'll just get hurt' crap. You do know that, right?"

"I don't care like when it's just you around. I mean, it's just you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem."

"DO SOMETHING! You and Hermione are crazy about each other. You're just too bloody stubborn to do anything. You held hands this morning, for Merlin's sake!"

"But look what happened- McGonagall turned up."

"Try giving her compliments!"

"I do."

"Sure, Ron, sure. Just be yourself. And everything will be fine. Just do some mild flirting with her, that's all."

"Well, if you want me to be myself, then I cannot flirt. Ronald Weasley DOES NO FLIRT! And really, would Hermione WANT me to flirt with her!"

"Just try it." **(A/N: Never give in to peer pressure, unless, of course, it is for your own good. ) **

"Fine."

"Great!"

"One problem, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Harry- I don't know how to flirt."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, we have some work to do."

"I am NOT doing my school assignments at a time like this. No way."

Harry let out a sigh.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny sat up.

"Come in?"

The door opened and then Professor McGonagall was there. She poked her head in the room. She looked my in the eye.

"You do realize that I know people aren't perfect all the time. Even you, Hermione. We can and should be comfortable publicly expressing our feelings for one another, without being embarrassed. ' She spoke her last word, then shot the door once again.

Ginny laughed, "Even McGonagall can tell that you two have feelings for each other!"

"Well, McGonagall isn't exactly stupid, either." I replied tartly, while I groaned inwardly.

_'Was I that obvious?' _Thoughts flooded through my head. _'I mean, even McGonagall can tell that I like Ron. Does he like me? No, that isn't possible, after all, he'_

'Earth to Hermione!" Ginny said, waving her hand in front of my scowling face. "What's up? Don't say 'nothing' , because I know it is something. Spill. Now."

I opened my mouth to give a witty reply, when Ginny held up and a hand and said, "Wait! Don't tell me, it's _Ron._"

I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened my eyes, all I said was, "Yes."

" I figured as much."

"How so?"

" The gaze with the half open mouth, and the faraway look in your eyes is a dead giveaway."

"Yeah?'

"Definitely."

I studied Ginny's expression for a second, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Honest to Merlin? Godric? Helga? Salazar? Wait he wasn't honest… Rowana?"

"Yes, yes, yes, no, and yes." Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Do you think Ron knows?"

"Well, I know he _is_ a trifle daft, but seeing as he held your hand this morning, that would _have _to be yet another yes."

"_Greeeeaaat."_

"Actually, it is. At least he knows you like him now. Is that such a bad thing?""'

" Gee, um, let me think. Uh, HELL YEAH!"

"I don't see your point, Hermione."

"Think back to when Harry found out you liked him." A sly smile crossed my features. There was a pause.

"Now I see your point."

"Exactly."

"Hmmmmm……."

"What!" I asked, panicked. Ginny had that look in her eyes. The one that meant that no good would come out of this for me.

Then came the words I dreaded.

"I have an idea."

**Again, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I will make a better effort to update more frequently from here on out. **


End file.
